Giggles
by Mostly Dead Inside
Summary: A CREEPYPASTA ( .) Rated M for violence, Language, Sexual Content (Possible)


(Hi! The first few chapters of this creepypasta fanfiction will be the back story for my character. I hope you enjoy! Now that i think about it, this is my disclaimer(?) I don't own creepypasta or hamburger helper.)

She sat on her bed admiring the mask she had just got in the mail. Her grandmother had sent it. The left side (her left) was gray with black lips and the eye was surrounded in red which went and stretched out on the top and bottom. Two black dots sat a little bit of distance from the red. The other side was pretty much identical only it was pink instead of gray, the lips were a dark red instead of black, the rounding of the eye was black instead of red, and the two dots were red instead of black. Her grandma sent it for her Halloween costume. I watch her as she shoved it under her bed.

"Our grandmother has beautiful taste!" I said to her.

"Why won't you leave" she whispered eyeing me with a death glare.

"Alison" I said in a hurt tone "How hurtful! Why would you say that to us! We are you and you are we!" She gave me a confused look and I grinned. I needed her to live in ignorance a little bit longer.

"Whatever" she said softly "I don't know what you did last time but you got me in trouble."

"We hit that ignorant bitch back!" I said remembering last night "He shouldn't have hit us! You let us inside so why are you even mad?"

"I just wanted the pain to stop I didn't want to get in trouble!"

"ALISON" yelled her father from the living room "GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS OUT HERE!"

She rushed out into the living room and I followed her. She stood before the ugly ignorant man trembling a little. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her because he had his friends over. The only thing he would do is use that nasty little tongue of his to spew his vial words. He smelled of cheap beer. The smell pretty much radiated off him. I wish I could cover Alison's nose so we couldn't smell it but she was in full control right now.

"Yes sir" she barley managed to get out.

"Get us some fucking beer and make us something to eat" he said "than back to your room."

We rushed into the kitchen and she grabbed two beers and we ran back out to the living room and she sat them on the table between the couch where his friend was sitting and his recliner. We went back to the kitchen and I sat on the counter while she started to cook some hamburger helper. She put them into bowls and set them on the table in the living room.

"Do you need anything else, sir?"

"Just go back to your room" he said "I don't want to hear or see you anymore."

"Did you see his eye" I asked laughing "he had a black eye! We hit him good!"

Later that night after his friend left and her mom got home from work and went to her room to sleep. Her father barged into the room drunk as ever. He began to hit her over and over. She screamed and cried. She closed her eyes and I opened them. I know had control. I took each blow and laid silently. He stumbled out a little later and went to the living room. I had control. I grinned. I had prepared for the day I could get full control. I reached for the beautiful mask under the bed.

"To top it all off I need to hurry and do something with you" I said grinning. I rushed over to her make shift makeup area. It was just an old desk with a mirror sitting upright on it. I opened the sewing kit that laid on top of the desk and grabbed the giant u-shaped needle that i had swiped the last time we got a haircut and the black sewing string. I put the mask up to our face and began to stitch it on. When I was finished I sat and stared.

"I am almost so beautiful" I said.

I grabbed the scissors out of the bathroom and the peroxide. I ran our head under the water and then I put a towel over half of our black hair and put the peroxide on the other half. I giggled and dried our hair. Our blond hair short. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the butchers knife.

"Wake up daddy" I said giggling and slammed it down onto his throat. He woke up and I continued to slam the knife down on his throat. I threw the knife down onto the ground.

"Don't hurt mom" Alison screamed in my head.

"Fine" I said "End my fun but don't you think he looks more beautiful?"

She never answered my question so I left the house. The cold night air blew onto me.

"Hello kiddo" said someone behind me.

(Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
